


Dark Sides (Dark YoutubersX Reader)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dark youtubers - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Cryaotic - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Horror, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Raspy Hills, Rivalry, Romance, Thriller, YouTubers - Freeform, antisepticeye, cinnamontoastken - Freeform, dark side, darktoastken - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lightiplier - Freeform, mad cry, pewdarkpie - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, references, wilford warfstache - Freeform, xreader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Darkiplier,Antisepticeye,PewdarkpieXReader<br/> "Come with me to Raspy Hills..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come with me… To Raspy Hill

Even the nicest of people HAS A DARK SIDE 

"Thank you everybody, so much for watching… and I will see YOU in the next video… Buh-bye!"

I closed my laptop, setting it down to charge.

I couldn't help but to fan girl over Mark, Jack, and Felix… They were all just too cute and extremely funny and not to mention the nicest people on earth! Or… so I thought…

After reading some Markiplier/Jacksepticeye/Pewdiepie X Reader fanfictions. I eventually ended up knocking out.

I couldn't help but dream of them. 

I woke up the next day, not having a clear remembrance of my dream. All I could recall were the words

"I hope you come to meet us, and enjoy your stay in Raspy Hill…" It looped in my head over and over again.

What could this mean…? 

I hopped onto my computer going onto Mark's channel, the game he played surprised me. It was named…

'Raspy Hill'. 

I then proceed to watching the video, he seemed like his normal self throughout the video. Until I got to the end…

"I don't quite feel like myself…" Mark tells the audience.

He suddenly looks to the right and the sounds of his screams fills the computer, with him saying, "No! Don't come any closer!" And, "No! Stop!" after hearing his cries for about a good minute, the video went to static, causing me to jump in fear and surprise, then the video ended… 

I then look at the date of the video… Friday the 13th; I thought maybe it was just a prank, but I looked for another video on his channel, due to him always putting two videos per day… He only posted the 'Raspy Hill' video…

I then proceeded to Pewdiepie's and Jacksepticeye's videos to find out they did the same as Mark… Bob, Wade, Yami, Cry, and Ken didn't post anything that day, but why? I just couldn't wrap my head around this… 

A voice echoes in my head, "Enjoy your stay at Raspy Hill."

Hours passed by without me noticing… I've been searching up what all this was about… every social media sites I've searched were filled with theories as to what happened, but they were all wrong; as to what I've thought…

Eventually I got tired and drifted off to sleep. 

~Midnight~ 

I felt something slimy climbing up from my leg to my torso, it then slithered down from my arm to my fingers. 

I awoken, feeling the touch of a hand… wait, a hand?

I can see the green glowing gooey slime morphing into a person… no… it wasn't just any person.

"Top of the mornin'"

Is that who I think it is? No. No… it can't be…

I stare him down. He looked exactly like Jack, but his sclera was black and his corneas were green instead of blue. He had big circular earrings that had a septiceye in the middle. The only thing he didn't have was his hat. His green hair was a darker shade of green, too.

"What pretty eyes you have."

I quiver a little. This is definitely NOT Jack. His voice was deeper and darker.

"Come with me…"

I blush at his words.

"To where…?" My voice was shaking in fear.

"To Raspy Hill."

End of part 1

Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is just a new random story… I've been reading too much Darkiplier fanfictions that also involved AntiSepticeye and Whatever the name is for Dark Pewdiepie X the reader, so that kinda inspired me to make this… This is supposed to be kinda like that. If you couldn't tell already. I hope you all enjoyed this. Ill make more Asap so I will see YOU in the next one Buh-Bye!


	2. The Forest

"Raspy Hill…?"

I gulped and quivered in fear.

"I'm sure you've heard of it before." He looked down at my computer.

Wait was he spying on me?

"Yes." He answers my question.

'Oh great, he can…' 

"Hear everything you think? Great ain't it?" He tells me happily, squeezing my hand.

"I also know you like me… well… no… Jack or "Sean" as he would like to be called." He mimicked Jack and put quotations when saying his real name. He then looks at me kind of evilly.

"So about Raspy Hill…"

"Why must I go?"

"To see the king of course. Or we can…" He then grips me closer to him, causing my whole face to go red.

"Ok, ok. Raspy Hill it is then." I quickly said, causing him to let out a laugh.

"You're so adorable." He grips my chin. 

We then began melting into the green goo I saw earlier, which in my case of what I've come to know of Jack the term for this goo would be 'Septic goo'.

It was a weird sensation turning into goo… but hey! Were made up of about 80% of water… THANKS INTERNET/SCIENCE! 

I could hardly see where we were going but, the Jack imposter knew exactly where he was going… 

Eventually we stopped and ended up a long way from what seemed like a castle of some sort.

"I'll meet you at the castle!" the Jack imposter runs off ahead and turns into his septic goo; before I could yell in protest, he was long gone.

'Guess I best be walking.' I thought to myself before taking in my surroundings.

I then looked around, the trees look decayed… The whole scenery looked like it came out of 'Slender man'. 

I traveled forward, following the path that would surely lead me to the castle. Or somewhere for the matter…

I think someone… no, I was sure someone was watching me.

It felt like millions of eyes were on me…

Suddenly I hear the grunting of a man beating a dog into a bloody pulp; I'm sure he killed it. I heard him say, "I told you, Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from NOBODY."

'Wait, wait, wait… is that really… no, it cant be' I went towards the man wearing a pale yellow shirt with grey suspenders that attached his beige colored khaki pants; hopefully he's wearing a pink mustache…

"Psst! Warfstache!" I called out to him. He turns around to face me and shoots a bullet from his golden pistol; luckily I knew he would do that, so of course, I dodged.

"It was an accident I swear!" He told me, holding his gun on his index finger like a pansy.

"Of course you didn't." I scoffed at him while rolling my eyes.

"Hey! As you may know I am…"

"Wilford Warfstache and you don't take no shit from nobody. Yeah, yeah, I know." I interrupted his speech and mocked his pansy self while doing it.

He seemed like he was going to rebuttal back, but he stopped in midsentence. "I!... you're alright kid, say where are you running off to anyways?" He asks while putting his pistol away back into his pockets.

"The castle."

"Why yes, "the castle". He was mimicking me.

" Let's go shall we?" He then takes out his hand for me to place mine in. 

We then proceeded onwards. 

He talked to me about the dangers lurking in these woods; most of them I was already aware of: Mannequins, animatronics, crazed butt stabbers, and of course Slenderman. Warfstache told me he was in these woods to get some "Juicy scoops" on the Slenderman. 

He showed me some of Slenderman's "diary entries" as he would like to call them; he told me it contained Slender's confession of love for Markiplier, and it did. Warfstache has also told me that Slenderman was a child molester, and not only that but he does heroine. 

We've gotten to get to know each other a lot more while walking around these dark woods.

Warfstache looked up to Mark and seemed like a total fan boy; of course he would, Mark made him up and he IS one of Mark's alter egos after all. 

I've grown very fond of him and I could tell he was fond of me too.

After walking long distances for what seemed like hours, collecting most of Slenderman's diary entries; we've stumbled onto the eight page.

'Finally!'

After grabbing the final page we turned around to see Slender and all his companions he's made in these woods. Warfstache gets in front of me and guards me.

"Run." He commands.

"but…" before I could protest any further he kisses me and then shoves me back to run.

"You're the best gal I've ever met… I love you…" he said this as his back faced me. I could see tears dripping from his face onto the ground.

"Warfstache…"

He then turns back at me sadly, he's telling me to run from this hell hole. "One day… I hope we can meet again…"

He pulls out his gun and runs into the heaping pile of monstrosity that lied ahead of him.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH WARFSTACHE!" He was gone in a flash.

"WARFSTACHE!"

Author's Note: Have I ever mentioned how much I loved writing fanfics? To lure the outcome of users and make everything seem really hyped, to make the ending either a good or bad one? Yup playing with yee emotions is fun! So anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one! I'll see you all in the next one. Buh-Bye~


	3. Let this moment last…

I hope Warfstache was ok…

That was the only thing on my mind as I ran for hours.

I kept seeing the images that I never wished to see on ANY HUMAN BEING.

The images of Warfstache getting torn into bits of pieces… It was burned into my mind… I have no idea how he would survive…

'What am I thinking Y/N BE POSITIVE!' I yelled to myself.

My mother and my father had told me to ALWAYS be strong and to always stay positive… That was their wish until… 'Their unfortunate accident…'

I mean I was always a positive girl ever since the day I was born. I hardly cried, hardly made any trouble, well… that's how mom described me…

Since the day they died it was really hard for me to control my sadness… That is until I met the men that inspired me to keep moving forward.

That's right, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, and of course CinnamonToastKen.

They've REALLY helped me make a better change in my life, for my mom, dad, and me.

I was really grateful for them.

I continued to keep running forward, it felt like I was running around in circle… was I really not going anywhere…? Am I just wasting time..? No… I cant be… all my effort… I'm so… so… tired….

I finally blacked out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I awoken…

I was… moving?

No… I'm elevated off of the ground, but how…?

"Top of the Mornin', Sweetheart"

Oh my god, its him.

" I know yer probably wonderin' how I found ye and all" He continued. "You've been going insane, you were screaming out "Why did this happen to me!?" And "This shouldn't happen to me" and ye didn't wish it upon anyone."

I was deep in thought, did I really do that? Was all I could think of…

I think I could vaguely remember…

"Ye also mentioned yer ma and pa and also, Warfstache." He continued I stiffened at his statement.

Did I really…?

"Ya know, you amaze me. I didn't think you'd survive all that. You must be strong willed to live, over powered, or just plain lucky." He gave out a chuckle.

We arrived at a cabin. It was so dark and broken. Looked like one, from the game 'Until Dawn'.

He placed me down onto this little bunk bed. He then knelt down next to me.

I felt REALLY uncomfortable.

He just stared at me with those glowing green eyes.

" Ya know you really do amaze me." He said breaking the awkward silence.

I just stared at him confused and scared as all hell…

What does he want with me? Was all I could think.

"I caught you a little far near this cabin screaming and thrashing around like crazy. I tried to calm you down, but you kept mumbling something… "Warfstache." Then a few minutes later ye just… fainted." He says scratching the side of his cheek.

I just stared at him.

I just didn't know if I should be thankful he saved me or not. I mean WHO KNOWS what would've happened if it hadn't been for him.

"I searched for him, and…. Well…. Here…" He looked down, feeling fuck all guilty.

He gave me something….

A torn piece of cloth….

Oh no…

"It was all I could find… I'm sorry…"

I was on the brink of crying… all thought I didn't know Warfstache for long. I've grown quite fond of him…

I just sobbed.

The Jack imposter just hugged me.

It surprised me, I jumped at his contact…

I didn't realize he was so… cold.

After a hour or two of crying. I finally stopped… The Jack imposter brushed my hair out of my face.

" Are you ok?" He asks while staring deep into my eyes.

I just couldn't get all of my thought out of my mind.

These monster, why do they want me…?

It felt like someone hit me hard… no… SOMEONE DID HIT ME HARD!

"Ow, what the hell!?" I yelled out, sure enough to see his face.

"Good God Almighty, that sure took you a while." He just laughed.

I just looked away angrily and went off to my thoughts.

"I was just asking if you were alright until you ignor- GOD DAMN IT YOURE DOING IT AGAIN ARENTCHA!?" He laughs out.

"Oh sorry…" I mumbled.

He just looks at me for a moment.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" He pulled me in for a hug.

Maybe that's all I need as of right now… My face suddenly turned red.

Wait… Am I falling for him..? After I had my life saved by a man who risked it all just for me..? God how terrible am I…? I'm just the worst…

"Hey don't cry" He said brushing the tears from my eyes away. He then pulls me and I felt his lips on mine…

wait… WHAT?

He realizes what he was doing and pushed me away quickly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Y/N!"He stutters while blushing madly…

Its kinda cute to be honest… I do love me my Jackaboy… Wait, what am I saying..?

"Its ok…" I mumbled before he cut me off.

"Antisepticeye." He says as he lightly kisses my hand. Like a true gentleman.

"Hey, I want to show you something." He then picks me up without any warning and flips me onto his back.

"Hey!" I yelled thrashing around a bit.

He just chuckled. It was kinda cute…

"Come on ye'll be fine." He then takes off at the speed of light, the forest we were passing was all a blur. I screamed in fear, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Lighten up will ye!?" He calls out over my screams.

Then suddenly, he stops in his tracks.

"Eh?" Was all I could say.

He put me under a tree with bushes all around blocking the area around us. He then walks off out of the bushes and walks along the trail.

"Hey Anti, wait!" I yell opening the bushes.

He just glares at me to shut up and stay put.

But… why…?

I suddenly just see a huge duck flying down to Antisepticeye, it then transformed into….

No… is that…? Pewdiepie!? Or… rather, the dark side of him.

"Where is the girl?" He called out.

It shocked me how deep his voice was. It was rather... "Spoopy", as Markiplier would say.

"Don't worry, the girl is at the cabin resting… She'll be at the castle to see HIM soon." He reports while saluting.

Why he be lyin'?

The Dark version of Pewdiepie seemed pleased with what he said.

"You've done well Antisepticeye. Now, off with you!" He commands while shooing him away.

Antisepticeye turned into his septic goo form like before… and… went off into another direction…

My mouth dropped open. THAT BASTARD LEFT ME!

The Pewdiepie imposter was talking to himself now… I think I can make out what he's saying…

"That girl is as good as mine."

Wait… does he mean… ME…?

Suddenly something touches my shoulder, before I could scream Antisepticeye covered my mouth and turned me towards him and held me close to his chest so I wouldn't make a noise.

Unfortunately… we did…

He told me to "Shut up", but I'm sure he made a lot of rustles within the bushes we were in.

I think the Dark version of Pewdiepie heard that. He turned towards our direction and just… smiled… He then ran off in the other direction with white mist around him and just like that, he's gone. All I see is that duck from before vanishing off into what seems like nothing other than pitch blackness.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Antisepticeye finally blurted out and walked out of the bushes.

"Come on lets go!" He says running off.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after him.

~ ~ ~ ~

He finally stopped… I look up to see a beautiful tree filled with mystical lights.

He looked back at me and smiled

"Were here… My favorite place to be!" He yelled out cheeringly. Just like good ol' Jackaboy.

He went towards the base of the tree and put his hand upon it.

It… opened a secret passage way..?

There were spiral stare cases leading towards a tree house and a little area where you can just look up at the stars.

Antisepticeye just sat upon the floor and just watched the stars. He looked back at me and patted the ground; telling me to take a seat right next to him. So, I did.

"It's beautiful, aint it?" He says almost dropping a tear.

" Yeah, I really appreciate sceneries like this."

I smiled.

"Me too."

He stared at me smiling. I wonder what he was thinking…

We just sat there looking at the stars…

God it was beautiful, I wish I could just forget everything and stay in this moment, but alas we have to see this "King" everyone keeps talking about…

(PewDarkPie's P.O.V)

I see them sitting there… It should be ME,NOT ANTI! Does he not remember who his true king is!?

Hehe… Don't worry Anti, you'll soon know your place…

Especially you,Y/N


	4. What's He Plannin'...?

Was it wrong for me to have the feeling that someone's watching Anti and I? Yeah, I gave Antisepticeye a nickname. His name is too long, Don't judge me! Anyways, I woke up at around midnight maybe…? I don't know…. I never seen the sun since I've arrived at this god forsaken place… I looked to my left and… Anti isn't there… Did he really leave me..? No, why would he? So where…? 

I got up and walked down the stairs and I see someone.

"Warfstache…?" I whispered. Should I be happy? Excited, maybe? I don't know how to feel. 

He turned around and gave me a smile. His clothes and parts of him are… torn..?

"Oh my god, Warfstache! I'm so, so sorry!" I yelled out, practically pouncing onto him for a hug.

"Heh heh…" He chuckled weakly. He's in so much pain. 

Oh Wilford, I'm terribly sorry… How can I make it up to you. 

He suddenly grabbed me.

"Please, move on for me… I don't know how long ill be alive for." He hugged me tightly. 

No… Why would he…?

"Anti seems like a nice guy,Y/N. He'll take good care of you. Just watch out for the 'King of Raspy Hills' I'm not sure what he's up to, but I assure you it isn't good." He stared at me intensely, I know he means business.

"Please be good for me, Y/N. We'll cross paths again soon. I love you, my little biscuit…"

I shed tears, why would he do this..? I loved him… And why Anti? What if he betrays me…

If Wilford says so… I guess I have to respect his wishes… 

He's not going to make it…

" Ok Wilford, Ill do it for you…" He gave me a weak smile and pulled me in for a kiss. Then he just took off… 

(PewDarkPie's P.O.V) 

I turned my head to see her walk back up the tree. I chuckled while turning back into my 'normal form'. That girl is really such a poor innocent youth. I cant wait to get my hands on her. I'll make her my Queen.

(Antisepticeye's P.O.V)

I don't believe what I just saw. What was HE planning? I knew he wanted her. I don't care if he rules us all. DARK will do something about it… but… he's just going to take her away from me too, isn't he..? I wish there were no boundaries and I could break free of this hell hole and be free with Y/N. But, I cant… I wish I could do something about it… But… I cant… I learned my lesson after THEY tortured me… 

I struck out of my trance as I see Y/N coming up the stairs.

God her footsteps are loud… 

(Your P.O.V) 

I see Anti leaning on the railing. The moonlight shimmering upon his gorgeous figure. It was truly a sight to behold. He just stared at me. I wonder why…

"So where've ya been off to?" He asks me almost sternly.

"I could ask the same to you." I sassily snap back at him. 

Yeah, I can get 'bad' when I need to be. 

(Antisepticeye's P.O.V) 

Wow, I didn't know she had this much spunk within her. I'm completely taken over by her. 

SHE'S WONDERFUL!

Uh… Too much, Anti? 

I just chuckled.

"I was just in that small lil' house over there, sweetheart." I mocked at her. She just stood there looking quite dumbfounded. 

"Oh." She finally replied. I could help but laugh my ass off. She's so damn adorable!

Aww, the poor thing is embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, my laugh FINALLY dying out. She just looked away fidgeting her hair. 

I do wonder if I should tell her about why I didn't put her inside instead of leaving her out there in the cold. She just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her if I carried her and she did have a big blanket on her after I got it while she fell asleep on my shoulder.

It was a really wonderful sight… I wish it could last a while… But, I don't want to be a creep.

' Remember the last time you said that to the girl you liked? She ran from you.' I thought to myself I got out of my daze when Y/N yawned VERY loudly. 

How can a lil' girl like her be so loud?

"Ye should get going to bed, lass. Its past midnight." She just looked at me kinda creeped out did she think I was going to…

Oh god no! I mean I am a demon but I have more pride towards people then that! Well I mean…

"Why are you smirking?" She asks me nervously. She's gripping hard on the railing about to make a run for it.

"Oh, I just remembered a little joke a friend told me." I lied.

"Oh?" She stares at me waiting for me to tell it to her. 

Damn what do I tell her?

"So… Knock Knock." I started.

"Who's there." She seemed like she was about to get a real good pun out of me.

" Little old lady."

(Your P.O.V)

Oh dear god I know where this is going… 

(Antisepticeye's P.O.V) 

She looked like she was cringing at my 'terrible' pun.

"Little old lady who?" She finally says.

"I didn't know you could yodel." I laughed at the pun.

Ah, bad puns you never failed me? Thanks Sans and Toriel. 

She just stares at me and then face palms while laughing. I smiled "Enough of the punny's for now. Time for bed."

I picked her up and she let out a small yelp. I let out a little chuckle. She really is adorable. I placed her down onto the bed inside the room of the 'tree house' as everyone down here called it. I call it my 'sanctuary'. Things are really bad down here in Raspy Hills, but not all things are like hell. There's also a second place I go to, relieving my hard earn stressed from Darkimoo~ Ah, he's such a pain sometimes, but what can I do? He's like a brother to me. We'll ill just take Y/N to the waterfall area not too far from here tomorrow. I was about to leave while she tugged on my shirt.

"Don't leave…" She was already asleep while I was lost in my thoughts. I grabbed a chair nearby the computer in the corner. I put it next to the bed. I sang softly to her. It was almost as I acted upon my instincts, I usually sang to my little bro Jacksepticglitch or I like to call my lil' bro JackaGlitch. He always wanted me to sing to him. I smiled. I began singing. 'Let Me Be Your Hero'

"Let me be your hero…

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Or would you run and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me cryin' or would you save my soul tonight~

Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.

Or would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby. I will kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

Would you swear, that you'd always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby. I will kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

(I hummed to the instrumental solo of the song)

I just wanna hold you.

Mmmmm

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby. I will kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I will take the pain away.

I will stand by you, forever~

You can take my breath away.

I

Will

Always

Be your hero."

After I finally finished my little tune. She smiled. I guessed my mysterious sorcery worked. She seemed like she was having a wonderful dream.

I stood up and walked back outside and leaned over the balcony, as I have done before. I looked up to the stars. Enjoying my view. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"PewDarkPie." I turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" he sounded really mad at me. I really didn't give a single fock.

"My job." I simply replied. Didn't seem like the answer he wanted…

"You're job is only to take her to the king of this god forsaken place! Not make her fall for you!" He shouted at me

"I do what I want, ye bastard. I'm still doing my job in the process." I growled.

He just glared at me furiously and slapped me across the face… 

Ow…

"You better fucken take her there tomorrow morning, Anti." He replied coldly. 

I just glared at him. He raised his hand as if to strike at me again. I whimpered, backing down my dominance. I'm such an idiot…

"Learn your place, Anti." He growled and turned away. 

Yeah, Yeah, ya stupid bastard...


	5. Welcome The King Of Raspy Hills

"Y/N, hey Y/N~, wake up~"

Hmm… Was someone calling me?

"Oh me focken god ,Y/N. Wake the fock up!" I jolted up and hit my head on something.

"Oww god focken damn it!" I looked up while rubbing my head whimpering to see Anti cussing while rubbing his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry, Anti!" I apologized while getting up to help him.

"Ah its ok, thank fock yer up. We gotta head out to go to the castle." He says packing somethings in his pockets hurriedly. 

What's his deal?

We started walking down back onto the path. I'm going to miss that tree house… but might as well see what hell await with this "King" and his "castle". I was lost in thought before Anti nudged me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

I looked at my head as Anti put his hat on my head.

"Looks good on ye." He chuckled out.

Was he blushing? I see a light shade of pink on his face.

"Anti are you-" I was cut off as he put me on his back. He didn't answer me though. I think he already knew what I was thinking. 

(Antisepticeye's P.O.V) 

Anti ya stupid fock! Remember what he told ya!? Augh but I cant help it! She's just so…

"Augh!" I yelled out without realizing.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ah Shiite what do I say..?

"Uh… let's rest I'm a wee bit tired, lass."

Thank god the waterfall is near by. I think she felt for it. She climbed off my back and followed me to settle down at the rock, near the waterfall.

"Wow its so beautiful here." She says in awe at the beautiful scenery of the waterfall.

"Yeah it is." I gave her a little smirk. 

Wait… we cant relax here, PewDarkPie is going to get really angry if we don't get back soon; especially Dark. They might hurt me or worst Y/N. Ah, who cares? We'll leave soon. He cant yell at me for taking a wee bit break, right?

"Alright let's get a move on lass. We better get going to the castle." I got up and circled around her a little 

(Y/N P.O.V) 

He was circling around me. I wonder what he was doing. He came near my left and whispered in my ear.

"Especially, to the king." It sent a shiver down my spine.

I got up with a jolt. "O-ok." I complied. 

We walked along. I don't think were far from the castle now!

"Ya know, I'm really rockin' this hat." I say while making a little pose while tilting Anti's hat a bit.

"Haha, not as good as it rocks me." He chuckled. He then continued walking and that's when the convo stopped.

I wonder what's up with him…

(Antis P.O.V)

I don't really know what Dark is planning. What would he do to her? I always have to listen to Dark. I mean he's a good friend and all but I'd just like it to be just like when we were kids. Playing video games and exploring out in the woods…. I just hope everything will be ok when we arrive back…

(Y/N P.O.V) 

We finally arrived… at the castle… It was so HUGE! I didn't know the castle was so legit. It looked like an really old medieval castle! Its so cool!

"Whelp, were here." Anti says while taking his hat back. 

The gate opens. I feel the ground shaking a little… Why?

I see things coming out of the darkness of the entrance. Its a lot of tiny things coming towards us. I was scared. I looked back at Anti and he just nodded, assuring me I'm safe. I sure as hell hoped he was right… A bunch of little sups came towards me. They were all so cute! They all jumped around me happily. Finally someone, the size of us came out of the darkness. He was looking down. When he approached me, he looked up at me. Was that Cry? No, I think I've heard of him before…

"Hey, Mad Cryaotic." Anti said.

"Sup'." He let out a creepy smile. His mask did the same. It scared me. He just stared at me while smiling. Then, in a flash. It was dark…

Someone put something over my head. Was it Anti!? He was the only one behind me… I thought I could trust him… 

Ugh it feels like we've been walking forever! Someone was carrying me. I think it was the sups. I can barely hear the sounds of Anti and Mad Cry talking. We finally headed down some stairs. Well I think it was stairs. The little sups were bouncing me so obviously we were. God the staircase seemed so long. 

…..

…. 

…

…..

…

….. 

… 

Oh, Thank god we've finally stopped! Wait why did I get put down? And why do I hear gates shutting…? A little sup pulled off the bad on my head. I looked around and guess what!? I was put in a jail cell… The little sup slid through the jail cell. I looked up and saw HIM…

"Anti, what the hell!?" I yelled at him.

He just looked down and muttered. "I'm sorry Y/N…"

Like hell he should be sorry!

"Come on, Anti!" Mad Cry yelled. He walked away, leaving us alone. 

Anti walked over to my cage. I just glared at him. He betrayed me…

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. Ill make sure nothing happens to you."

I don't believe him.

"ANTI!" I heard a far distant yell from Mad Cry.

"I'M COMING!" "ye bastard…" he mumbled afterwards. He then looks back up at me.

"I'll be back for you soon, I promise." He then scurries off upstairs. 

I hear the shut of the door echoing from the long, LONG staircase.

Ugh, what am I going to do in here? The least the could've done is gave me a tablet with wifi or a freakin' video game, t.v with cable, laptop, whatever! Not just leave me here with nothing to do… I'm so boooorrrreeeeedddd. I wonder when ill get out of here…

(Anti's P.O.V) 

"The king has returned." The assistant Darkskyrm had told us.

"Thanks Dob." Mad Cry said.

Darkskyrm left. 

Mad Cry leaned over to me. "What are we going to do about the girl? Dark might do bad things to her…" He seemed genuinely worried.

"Anti! Where's the girl!?" Whelp, the god almighty King of Raspy Hill, Darkiplier, is back.

"We'll talk about it later." I whispered to Mad Cry. 

I then went to greet Dark. "Hey buddy!" I put an arm around Dark. "Where's the girl, Anti. I'm not playing any games." He said to me coldly, he brushed my hand off his shoulder. Jeez, welcoming much, ol' friend? "She's down in the jail room." He looked at me and smiled evilly. Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this… "Bring her to me at once. Ill be waiting in the throne room." He then walks off. Guess I have to do it then…

"Oh and don't worry, Anti. I only wish to make a proposal to her." He calls out to me.

A proposal? For what?

I scurried down the stairs to grab, Y/N. I wonder how she's doing. I see her sitting down on the metal bed. Poor thing… She looked up at me. I see no trust and disappointment in her expression. I'm so sorry…

"Hey…" I tell her.

"Hi…" She replied back. It seemed almost forced. Did I really hurt her that much…?

(Y/N P.O.V) 

"The king wants to see you…" He says to me. I see a bunch of little Sups scurrying past his legs to come and greet me. They all jumped around me in joy. Mad Cry walks by Anti, making Anti jump a little. 

They whispered things to each other. The sups grabbed me and walked pass them. I heard Anti say, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." So did he really care about me or not? I mean he's the one who dragged me here. He could've easily said no… 

The little sups took me to a throne room. I finally see the king himself, Darkiplier…

"Hello, Y/N." He says as the sups leave me be and scurry off.

"Darkiplier, never thought I'd meet you in person." I say in awe. He's really real.

"You better believe it, baby." He tells me. He then sits up from his slanted position.

"Look Y/N, I've been watching you for a while now…" Me… Why? Wow its such an honor!

"I've been thinking you'd be perfect for my little plan."

Plan..?

"You see, we at Raspy Hills can't go into the real world and be truly known without the death of our "creators" as we'd like to call them." Does he mean Mark or the fanfictions a ton of people have been making about him?

"And... we all did try to kill our creators, but it seems as if we cant touch them. We've also tried to kill each others creators and it seems to have not been working." Seems legit. I mean they're all still non fictional to the world, right?

" So it seems there was the solution as to kill off the other ones like us. As in… our brothering. It seems Warfstache is already down. He deserved it… He's gone too 'soft'. I believe he seen me watching your oh so pretty little face. I guess he had feelings for you like the rest and he knew of my plan… I sent out more of my minions to kill the rest of the Iplier family. I've began to grow more real in the process, and soon it will be time for me to strike."

So he was the one who killed Warfstache…

"So why am I here?" I ask him. I tried so hard to conceal my anger…

"We need you, oh sweet, Y/N; to help us run this plan. By the time we kill off all the Iplier's we need you to kill Mark. Who knows when this all ends, I could make you my queen." Kill Mark… Are you serious!?

"So sweetheart, is it a deal?"


	6. I'm Taken...?

"So sweetheart, is it a deal?" Darkiplier asks me with a very creepy smile across his face, it sent shivers down my spine..

"Are you freakin' kidding me!? I will NOT help you in anyway if it means hurting Mark and Jack or any of the other Ipliers." How dare he ask me that when he freakin' kidnapped me and made me come to this hell hole.

"Sure, it's a hell hole but I wouldn't say its THAT bad." Darkiplier said to me in a low raspy voice, he then winks at me. 

Is he trying to… seduce me..?

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Sweetheart." He then gave me another wink trying to seem more sexy. 

Oh dear god…

"If you wont co-operate then I might just have to teach you some manner." He says standing before me and walking small circles around me. I feel like he's ready to pounce upon me as if I'm his prey. He grabs my hair and starts playing with it.

Where is this going..?

"Oh you know EXACTLY where this is going, baby~" He says smoothly as hell.

"I've been watching you for sometime as I said earlier and if you won't co-operate with me. Well, this sure will. I always wondered how you'd feel like." He says seductively.

Please send help!

Just as I thought that, my prayers have been answered. "Hey, Dark!" Anti yelled coming in from the hall way.

Thank god for Anti!

"We'll finish this later." He whispers at me.

His voice can really send chills to ya…

"What is it, Anti?" Dark says so harshly towards Anti. 

I felt bad for him.

"Dwade made a mess again." Dark rubbed his forehead and sighed out of anger and annoyance. He then left the room leaving Anti and me alone.

"Thanks Anti." I sighed in relief. Anti just smiled and nodded at me. At least I don't have to spend anymore time with that creep, Darkiplier. 

Just as I thought about that Dark came back… "Anti, send Y/N to my room. We need to have a little one on one chat." Anti just glares at him in response as Dark walked out again. I look at Anti with a worried look. 

Would he take me back there?

"Come on Y/N, I told you. I wont let anyone hurt you. Trust me, I know when you're in danger." Can I really believe that? Well, he did save me before Dark could do anything FURTHER than what he was already doing…

"And don't let the bastard get the better of you. He does that sometimes…" Anti looks away and scratches the back of his head while we walk over to the "Kings" bedroom. When Anti opened the room for me… 

Holy DAMN I just couldn't believe what I seen before my eyes. There was black EVERYWHERE! Black King sized bed, black curtains, black carpet, black everything!

"He sure loves his black doesn't he?" I joked. Anti just chuckled nervously. Was his room all green then?

"Yeah." Anti says a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Anti. I would have done the same." I said as I gave him a warm smile. He seemed happy and thankful of me cheering him up.

"Thanks Y/N, it means a lot to me. I really like girls like ye, we don't really get people like you around here…" he trials off and looks somewhere else. 

Before we knew it. The king of this god forsaken place came in. "Thanks Anti." Dark says before shooing Anti away. Anti turned back to me and waved. I gave a small smile and waved back. 

The doors shut. It was just me and Dark alone. "Isn't this nice?" He asks as he comes next to me on his bed. I didn't say anything though. I think that made him mad at me.

"Look Y/N you need to co-operate with me. You don't want anything to happen to that pretty little head of yours now, do we?" I glared at him when he kissed my forehead. "Now keep still." He lifts up my skirt a little bit.

"W-What the fack!?" I screamed moving away from him.

"Hey! Keep still, I'm not doing anything besides claiming you as mine!" Ewww, wtf!?

"Get your head out of you ass, Y/N! I'm not talking abut sexual intercourse. I'm merely making a small mark on your thigh so no one else can proclaim you as theirs and I can keep my eye on you. Unless you want to that is~"

Keep an eye on me? Proclaiming me as his own? What!?

"Look Y/N, I'm trying to keep you safe. You are not allowed to get harmed or involved in the Iplier war until the very end. Where Mark is supposed to be killed. You are of good use around here. I don't want you to get harmed. You are the queen of this world. I proclaim you as MINE." He doesn't sound like he's playing… Why does this have to happen to me?

I just sigh and let Dark continue.

"May I?"

Hes asking my permission now? Wow, what a gentleman -.- 

He lifted up my skirt a bit and traced a very nice D on my inner thigh. But nothing happened. 

What the hell is he doing? 

He seemed a little frustrated while he kept tracing the letter D on my inner thigh. "Why the fuck isn't it working!?" He growled in frustration. He then searches around my body and found something on the back of my neck. "Fucken Anti, that prick!" He yells out, slamming his fist against the wall.

"W-What happened?" I was worried. What did Anti do to me?

Dark just stormed out of the room before I had the chance to ask him what happened. I went over to the bathroom and grabbed a small mirror on the counter, I moved my hair and faced the small mirror towards the big bathroom mirror so I can see the reflection of the back of my neck. There it was bold as day; a big fancy A. 

? P.O.V 

So, Anti proclaimed Y/N as his own? I knew it. Things are getting pretty spicy in this love triangle. I love the spicy shit! I wonder if there's room for one more in this tragic love triangle. Heh Heh HEH!


	7. Anti Vs. Dark

Darkiplier's P.O.V 

I stormed out of the room. Leaving Y/N to figure out what the hell was going on. I should've told her, but I have more IMPORTANT things to take care of for now.

I walked over to the living room. Where HE'D always hang out. He was playing a video game 'Left For Dead 2', look at him. Looking smug as hell, while he's killing zombies, smokers, etc. Bleh, I could do waaaaayyy better than that Irish dweeb.

I went up to him and pinned him against the wall, grabbing him by his shirt. He looked scared. Poor thing. 

Hahahahahahahahaha! What a loser. 

Antisepticeyes P.O.V 

"Why did you become her protector!?" Dark yelled at me. Shit he found out… He pinned me against the wall while I was playing my game! God damn near gave me a focken heart attack!

"I just thought she'd like me as a protector and it would save you less time worrying about her." I lied. He was staring me down. He already knew…

Darkipliers P.O.V 

How dare he lie to me in front of my face! I already knew he was in love with her. Anyone would be! He should've just admitted it to me. We always tell each other everything. I thought we were friends! Well, I guess were not anymore…

"Aww, does little Anti have a crush on Y/N?" I mocked at him while laughing. His face was getting red with anger. It was truly a funny sight to behold.

Suddenly, he did something I couldn't believe. He… struck me.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I yelled out and pounded him against the wall again.

Antisepticeye's P.O.V

I had enough of him. If he was truly my friend as I sought out of him being then he would never be this mean to me. So, I did it. I hit him with all my might. He stared at me in shock.

Darkiplier's P.O.V 

We kept throwing punches at each other, finally it was over when I had enough of him. He scratched me and spat in my face. Leading his gooey septic spit going into my scar, it burnt like hell! I kneed him in the stomach and finally he went down… I gave him one final blow to the gut and walked out. 

Antisepticeye's P.O.V 

I could tell Dark was enraged at me spatting in his cuts, but he deserved it. He landed the final blow though. He kneed me in the stomach and I went down. He gave me one more blow in the stomach and walked away. I can barely make out a bunch of little figures running near me a few seconds later. Then someone came into the room too… then I blacked out.

Authors note: Sorry this is so short. I'm not good at writing fight scenes. :/


	8. Drowning

Antisepticeye's P.O.V

I was getting dragged away from the castle. We were passing the forest. Trees passed by. I can see a figure of a man in front of me, but it's so damn dark. Were are we heading anyway? I can't make out anything. I still feel so tired… 

I hear a loud clank of doors opening. It sounds like the doors of a castle like the one back home. Where am I? I slowly open my eyes and I can see the back of the man who took me.

"Dark Cry?" I then look down to see a bunch of little white heads of the sups Cry always takes with him. 

Yup, its Mad Cry.

He turns to me and smiles. "Sup, Anti." Was all he said to me before he entered the castle.

"What is this place?" I ask him. He continued walking, "The King of YouTube's castle."

What? He means Delix… Why the fock am I here? What did I do!?

"Why the fock am I here? I didn't do sheit." I kept nagging at him and he finally said to me in a low raspy voice. "He has a surprise for you, ." Eh, surprise? I stopped talking after that. I didn't want to piss him off anymore than he already was. 

We then arrived down the corridor to Delix's throne room. I was greeted by the King of YouTube staring at me with a smile on his face. His smile… Something is CLEARLY up. "Hello, Anti." His dark sinister voice gets to me every time. "What do you want Delix?"I said rolling my eyes at him like a rebellious teen.

"I see that you've claimed Y/N as your own. Without MY permission." He growls lowly at me.

"Yeah? So what?" I talked back at him. Boy, my mouth is gonna get me bloody arse kicked. He then chuckled at me. I stared at him curiously as he continued.

"I did not wish to start a fight with you just yet, Anti." I just glared at him as he continued. "I know of all that goes on around here. I know of all yours and the others plans." What's he driving at? "But, I've stumbled upon something that amazed me. I don't know how he survived for this long."

What? Who? 

He smirked

"KENNETH! Take Anti to the dungeon at once!" He commands as DarkToastKen came near me and grabs ahold of me. 

Boy, was he strong and majestic! 

We then arrived at the dungeon and I saw him… 

Your P.O.V

I was sitting on Dark's bed. I couldn't wrap my head around as to why Anti would do this. He claimed me as his own… I just felt the small indent on the back of my neck. Tracing over the very sophisticated A. 

I was just pondering to myself until suddenly Dark stumbled into my room bruised and bloody. What the hell happened to him!?

"Anti and I got into a little argument." He says limping onto the bed next to me. I got up and rushed over to the bathroom to get some medical supplies to fix Dark until he stopped me. I looked over at him with a "why?" expression on my face.

"There's no need for that." He then closed his eyes and a light black aura encircled around him. His cuts… its healing at a rapid pace!

"There." He smirked at me as I stare at him in amazement. "So…" He says taking me out of my trance. "You're probably wondering why me and Anti were fighting." He's right. 

After hearing Dark's story of how the fight started and how it ended. He explained to me what the mark on the back of my neck meant. So, Anti wanted to protect me… Oh shoot Anti! I jolted out of the room to find Anti. Dark said he wounded him badly. 

After looking around endlessly around the huge castle. To no avail, I couldn't find Anti… I decided to get to a bath. I was so sweaty and dirty. I REALLY need a bath… I went into Dark's bathroom and drew me a bath. Once it was ready I hopped on in. It was so comfy and everything went perfectly fine until…

"Eh…? WHAT THE HELL!?" I was sinking into the tub and I couldn't get up. My body was limped! The A on the back of my neck was burning like hell. What's happening to me!? Am I going to die. I was blacking out. Before my vision was cut. I seen some figure looming over me…


	9. Rescue Squad

Darkiplier's P.O.V 

I found Y/N drowning. Her body seemed to have gone limped as I carried her out of the water. But, I did notice something rather peculiar as I was getting her out. The back of her neck, it was glowing… It wouldn't have done that unless Anti was tracking her movement, but why would he do that?

I placed Y/N upon the bed and done some cpr on her. She seemed to stir a little. That tells me she was ok. I should let her rest for now.

I went over to the window ceil and pondered upon why Anti might need to track her movements.

Did that fucker get himself lost in the forest again? 

Your P.O.V 

I coughed up water. I can see again! My vision began to focus and I was on top of Dark's bed. A sheet was ontop of me but underneath I was… naked… I looked around and see Dark staring out into the distance by the door frame. He seemed to be lost in thought upon something. 

Darkiplier's P.O.V

"D- Dark?" I jumped a little as I heard Y/N's voice. The Prince of Darkness and hell getting scared by a little calling of a young weak girl? Hah… I'm starting to loose my touch…

"Yes?" I asked her. I already knew what she was thinking, though.

"W-What happened?" She seemed embarrassed. Was it because I took her out of the shower naked? I was only saving her life… It didn't really "phase" me one bit. It seemed almost… natural… so to speak.

"I can't seem to figure it out myself." I looked away from her for a bit. Letting me stare out the window in a daze. "The only think I know was the 'A' Anti left on the back of your neck was glowing. It seemed as if he was tracking your location, but I can't seem to wrap my head around as to why he would track you." We both stare to our little corners. Hers to the ground, mine to the window.

Your P.O.V

I stared at the ground. I was thinking what Anti could be doing. Did he leave the castle? Why? I was pondering all of these questions until...

"Unless…"

I shoot up a glace at Dark. His eyes widened. He then charged towards the balcony. Before he could leap off I grabbed his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing!? What happened to Anti?" So many questions were jumbling up in my mind. But, right now I wonder. Why was he trying to jump off the balcony? What the hell is happening?

"Seems as if our little Anti, has gone and sent us a distress call." He chuckled in a low raspy voice. 

D-Distress call..? What happened to him!?

"That's for me to find out." He says trying to jump off the balcony again. Before he leapt I stopped him again. He just glares at me for a moment.

"I don't like being stopped from doing my actions, Y/N." He growls. I backed up a bit in fear.

"I-I'm coming with you." I said with the look of DETERMINATION upon my face.

He then bent down to my eye level. I stand my ground. Staring I'm dead in the eyes. He just chuckled at me.

"You'll be of good use." He says to me which lightened me up but then...

"as a distraction." I frowned a bit. I mean its helping them but…

A distraction…

"Yes, seems as if our true "King" is wanting the same thing I do." He says looking me up and down. He then grabs strands of my hair and plays with it lightly. Swirling it around between his index and middle fingers. 

Want the same thing… I shivered a bit… It was me…

Dark chuckled. His grin showing his canine teeth. He then grabbed me and in a flash he jumped off the balcony and we were headed straight for the ground.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD DARK! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I scream out as we were falling towards the ground at a fast pace. Is this how its going to end…? I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Almost there. Any minute now… Uh..? 

I opened my eyes to see that we were flying, but how..? I was scrunched up in Dark's chest. I looked behind him to find my answer. Demonic Wings. I looked back at him amazed. He just smiled down at me. Not saying a word.

We were really flying! We zipped by a bunch of clouds. It was really beautiful. Dark seemed really pleased by my expressions upon what he could do. 

Soon, we will reach our destination.

Don't worry Anti, were coming for you. I promise.


	10. Escape

We were almost at the castle! We were going to land safely until.

"Augh, fucken shit!" Dark screamed out in pain. Oh god, what happened now? I looked behind him to see his wings on fire. I gasped "D-Dark." He gritted his teeth. "I'm fine… Don't worry about it." He hissed out. "We need to land before my wing breaks off…" He then headed towards the ground at a rapid pace. His wings were still on fire. His feathers were coming off. 

I hope we land safely. I hope Dark is alright after this. I hope everything will end well after we save Anti… I hanged onto my prayers as we were just about to plummet to the ground. Dark held onto me tightly as he was the one to take most of the damage. We went about 10 feet across the ground until we finally stopped. We hit something until we finally fell unconscious. 

I awoken in yet another throne room. It looked like Dark's, but more… 

"Fabalas aint it?" A cheerful yet sinister voice called out to me. I looked around and seen a figure coming out from the shadows. Its…

"P-Pewds!?" I yelled out cheerfully. He shook his head as if to say "no." "Guess again~" He says so cheerfully it made me smile. Then I frowned… Oh no…

"PewDarkPie."

"Ding, ding, ding. Looks like we have yet another winner!" He cheerfully sang out and laughed like how Pewds does his evil yet not as sinister laugh. Then he coughs. "I know why you're here. You're here for Anti. But, where oh were is little Darkimoo~" He chants out. Then Dark was thrown out in front of me. He was beaten up pretty badly. His wings… were broken… Oh dear god…

"Such a gruesome sight isn't it?" He chuckled. "I mean, I could've done A LOT worst." He shrugs. Then gave me a cheerful smile. I just stared at him, petrified. What the fuck is up with this guy? He then tilts his head side ways. "What's wrong with me? S-Senpai don't hurt my feelings." He then pouts and lets out a laugh.

"Well, lets cut to the case." He says circling around me. "I want a new queen. DarkiePieMarzia isn't really cutting it, anymore. Literally." He laughs. "Kidding, but no. Seriously, I want a new queen and I've been watching you and… I think I just might've found her." He gave me a smirk. D-Damn him… "Ah, yes. I know how you feel towards Pewdiepie." He then stops behind me. "So, when your my queen. You can call me… daddy." Oh jesus fack no, nope! That's disgusting. "Hmm? Not fond of that name? Well, then you can call me your king." He smirks at me. "Oh don't worry, being queen you get powers over everyone and everything as well." He smiles at me. "Let me make you a deal, Princess. I will exchange Darkiplier's, Antisepticeye's, and another one of your fond men; as long as you give me your hand, in marriage." I stared at him in shock. 

W-what do I do..?

Suddenly something tackled PewDarkPie. "Ah, you fucken bitch!" PewDarkPie yelled out as Dark attacked him. "Y/N run!" Dark yelled out. Struggling to keep Dark Pewds down. I did as told and rushed out of there. I can hear Dark Pewds yell out "Kenneth! After her!" Kenneth does he mean..? I felt large footsteps, it shook the ground. I turned around to see… Yup, DarkToastKen, but… he's so damn muscular. Hot damn. Was all I thought. I ran faster and bumped into someone. "Ow, the fock!?" An Irish mans voice… is it…

"A-Anti."

Antisepticeye's P.O.V

After I seen the surprise Dark Pewds wanted to show me. I was going to run and I tracked Y/N as I was about to get out of there Mad Cry remarked something to me. I should stay there and get more benefits than Dark ever gave me. Since, me and Dark were fighting I of course said, "yes". Mad Cry was showing me around the castle until I forgot something. Y/N. Just then, something hit me. It wasn't hard but, I cursed out anyways. I looked down and heard some whimpering from a girl. Oh god is that Delix? I then looked down to see a girl staring at me. Her eyes lightened up when she saw me. "A-Anti." I smiled "Hi, lass." She then looked back worryingly. I looked to where she was staring at DarkToastKen was chasing after her. I looked over to Mad Cry and he stepped in front of her. He put his hand out as if to tell Ken to stop. "Kenneth, leave this girl be." He says calmly. "I was ordered by Delix to-" "No need, I got her." Mad Cry cut him off. DarkToastKen nodded and left. 

Your P.O.V

I looked at Mad Cry in shock. He noticed and smiled at me. "Oh, don't worry Y/N. It was a bluff." He then turns to Anti. "Get her to somewhere safe. Ill see you later." He then walks away. Anti then looks at me. "Shall we get going?" I hear footsteps behind us. It was Dark. "Anti, get her home. I don't know how long I can keep him down." Anti just rolled his eyes and carried me out. Before we were out of there I swear I seen something… It looked like pink mist going towards dark. I'm worried for him. What even was that..? Anti took off into the sky like a majestic eagle. So, he can fly too? Once we were in the sky Anti asked me "So, I was thinking about moving into Delix's house…" W-What..? Anti looked away from me nervously "It's just Dark…" I got pissed at him "Anti! Dark was the one to save you! He's the one that got us out of there." I then wimpered. I was just so mad. How could he just want to get up and leave while we done so much to save him. "and to think he fought and lost his wings for you…"

Antisepticeye's P.O.V

Damn, what she said hit me hard. But, I swear I think Dark telepathically spoke to me before he left "Get you two somewhere safe, I don't know if I'll get out here alive… I'm sorry for everything… I didn't mean for our relationship to go downhill so quickly… What happened to us? I guess its my faulty, heheheh… good luck to you bro. Be safe. Hopefully, ill see you soon…" I was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry Y/N. I didn't know what I was thinking." She didn't seem too happy that I only now just got that, but she smiled. Then, just like that something hit my wings. My wings became paralyzed.

Were going down! 

Your P.O.V 

Anti was whimpering out in pain. What now!? I looked back towards Anti's wings. There was a small dagger in his wing. There was a marking on it. It looked like a… Just before I could think we hit the ground. Then once again, I got knocked out cold…


	11. He's Alive!?

I awoken, everything was a blur. I can see someone standing in front of another person on the ground. The person standing was… kicking the person on the ground yelling out "This was all your fault! You're the one who took her from me! You're the one who knocked her out! She was mine, but you claimed her as your own." And a bunch of other nonsense about how it was all the man on the grounds fault. My vision started becoming clear eachtime the man standing hit the man on the ground. I could finally see it was… "W-Wilford…?" Wilford suddenly stopped kicking Anti and turned to me with a creepy smile upon his face. "Why hello there, Y/N" his voice… it was so sinister… "H-How?" I asked him. "It's all simple really."

Wilford's P.O.V

" I was all alone in the horde of minions as to which I assume were my brother Darkiplier's. I tried fighting them off as to which to no avail I have failed. I was finally pinned to the ground and I was almost on the verge of death's hand until the minions had all moved aside as their master approached me. It was… Darkiplier. He just looked down at me and laughed. "Did you really think you were so tough? She's MINE Wilford. And no one will take her from me." He then scoffed. "One down. A bunch of others to go…" He then let out an maniacal laugh and that all I heard as I blacked out and died… Well, I seemed to have died but I've been brought back. I awoken, at the king's castle. The one who knows and sees all. Yes, the dark lord Pewdarkpie… He had told me of the tale of how he had seen what Darkiplier has done, he also showed me what you and Antisepticeye were doing and I say, I am not very fond of what you guys WERE doing." I then looked at her feeling very guilty upon her actions. I then sighed. "I guess I cant blame you… He did save you and you did need… 'companionship'. But, as for how I forgive you I just simply cannot forgive him." I looked hazily at Anti, who was almost dead as to how much I have beaten him. "To continue… I was going to go to find you and take you back but, someone and their little 'henchmen' stopped me from proceeding, and they simply just put me into the dungeon after beating me senseless so I couldn't escape… A few weeks later Anti showed up… Then I heard you… I simply couldn't have done anything but to sit there and rot… Then, my prayers have been answered as someone let me out of that god forsaken cage. I got my powers regained also, I then jolted out of there. I seen my brother and well… I hurt him badly after what he had done to me." I smiled evilly at the thought of me beating Dark, he deserved it. "I then proceeded going after you. If Anti took you from me again, I would've hurt him badly, I WOULD'VE killed him, I would've, I WOULD'VE!" I then stopped to see Y/N almost scared to death at the sight of me being my lunatic self. I never really did want her seeing me like this, but it just couldn't have been helped…. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt in the process… I though he would've protected you better than he did." I then grinned "I guess I was mistaken." She then got up and proceeded towards me. I thought she was going to give me a hug. So, I welcomed her with open arms! She then jolted at me. I was waiting for the impact of the hug, but… she had another idea in mind… 

Your P.O.V 

How could Wilford do that to Anti!? He protected me, he should be thankful! What the hell happened to him? I jolted towards him. I was enraged. I then hit him in thee nards with full force and he went down. I then walked over to Anti and tried to wake him up. I was scared to death! With response he opened his eyes and gave me a warmhearted smile. He then looked back and saw Wilford getting up. "Ah shiet…" He let out. He then turned up to septic goo and we traveled at an unbelievably fast pace. Once we were fast enough, Anti turned us back into our 'human form' and he spread out his wings and took off. Anti was flapping his wings at an incredible pace. It didn't help that he had a tear in his wing from Wilford's dagger though. With response to his wings he gritted his teeth, trying to mask the cries of pain within him.

I looked back and guess who I saw? Yup, it was Wilford! It amazes me how men could recover so quickly after getting hit in their 'most prized possession'. I nudged Anti and gestured him towards Wilford's direction. With response he turned back and saw him and groaned. "When will he get the fock off me arse…" He growled under his breath. Suddenly I seen a dagger being flown inches from my face. I looked back to see Wilford throwing little daggers. 

Anti did his best trying to dodge all the daggers. I was just surprised that he hadn't run out of them yet. Geez… This dude… did he have like an infinite amount of them stashed in where ever the hell he was getting from? Wasn't it enough that Anti was already badly hurt!? And… if he keeps this up were both going to be killed. Were so high above ground! I cant think of this right now… I just have to say my prayers that whatever happens. We wont be harmed…

Suddenly, a dark angel descended from the clouds. Dark angel? Nah, I was over doing it. It was Dark though! He then lunged himself at Wilford. My prayers have been answered! But, wait… How did Dark get his wings back? I thought they were burnt off…? Oh well, I have to worry about that later. I've got to focus on not dying here... "Anti, get as far away from here as possible! Whatever happens, don't let Wilford get you or Y/N!" He yelled out and Anti nodded in response, picking up the pace of his flying. "You bastard! I WILL kill you and I'll make sure it's no accident!" Wow, they were really duking it out. Dark and Wilford were flying in the air like mad, they were attacking each other pretty rough. Then, suddenly Wilford gotten ahold of Dark and went down towards the ground. Then, just in a flash they were gone. Anti went into the dark clouds to make sure no one could see us. And just like that, we were long gone.

Wilford P.O.V

I got up and dusted myself off. I told him I'd kill him. I kicked his lifeless body once more. Ugh, they're long gone by now! Damn it, Darkiplier! "But, don't worry Y/N. This wont stop me from coming to proclaim you as my own again." I let out a maniacal laugh. "Cuz NO BODY messed with Warfstache." I say as I spin my little golden pistol around my index finger, smirking.


	12. Ciphered

Wilford Warftache’s P.O.V

Instead of wasting my time trying to scurry on around and look for two people that would probably take months to find, like some morons do. I decided to find the person who knows and sees all.

I scurried on over back to the castle to see Delix upon his throne as Kenneth and Mad Cry patching up his wounds cause by my so called brother, Darkiplier. Delix glared at me. “What do you fucken want?” He growled out at me. I then proceeded towards him. Cry was smart enough to move back while Kenneth tried to protect Delix and charged at me. In one push, he went flying. I wasn’t about to play any rough housing games. I really did mean business. I went up to Delix and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“I need a favor.” I said simply. Delix then glared at me then spit at my face. “How dare you treat your King like this you pitiful swine!” I then wiped the spit off my face and let out a sinister smile. I then punched him in the face. “Now, if you don’t want to die you’ll help me. And in return I’ll help you do your bidding and kill Dark.” Dark was already dead so, that cuts that part of the deal. Delix just pondered a bit. Kenneth got up a bit, but was still hurt from the blow I gave him. “D-Delix no…” I just glared at him. “Stay down in you know what’s best for you.” He then looked over to Delix. “Stay down Kenneth. I can handle this.” He says as Kenneth nods in approval and limps off somewhere else.

“So, do we have a deal?” I said with my happy-go-lucky smile. “Depending on what YOU want from me.” He says while pushing me away and straightening out his clothes. “I want you to help me track Y/N down.” Delix then looked at me as if I wanted something more from him. “Is that all?” He asked me while cocking his hips to the right while crossing his arms. “Well, it’ll be nice if you’d distract Anti for me.” I smiled ever so innocently. Delix ponders a bit more. “Hmm…. Deal!” We both shake each others hand and teleports off to where Y/N and Anti were hiding.

Your P.O.V 

We were far from Raspy Hills. We were in a small cave. Anti said this was the best area to resign to. It seemed kind of suspicious to me, but I just humbly obliged. A little later we heard a noise. “Stay here. Whatever happens DO NOT come out.” He then leaves and I sat in the cave alone. 

Delix’s P.O.V 

I stood outside of the cave that Y/N and Anti resigned to. Wilford lurked into the shadows so Anti wouldn’t see or notice him. I made a loud thud so Anti would come out to speak to me. “Delix, what are you doing here?” He asks me quietly so no one will notice. “I came to warn you about Wilford. He knows where you are. I suggest you move your location to some where farther than here.” Anti just nodded his head in understandment. “Thanks Delix.” I just let out a smile and nodded. “No problem Anti-boy.” I then teleported back to my castle and sat upon my throne. I sighed heavily. “Sorry Anti-boy, but it has to be done…”

Your P.O.V

I heard small mumbles from Anti and some other person. I just sat and looked at my surroundings. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I thought it was Anti but, he was at the entrance of the cave talking to someone. I turned around and screamed. It was Wilford. He put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. My screams turned into muffled mumbles. “What was that sweetheart? Oh right, you can’t speak.” He chuckled lowly. “Y/N!?” Anti yelled out while I heard his footsteps echoed through the cave. “Oh, seems like we’ve been caught. Time to go.” Pink smoke formed around us as we teleported to a room that was almost empty. There was chains on the walls and the bed. The whole room was made of cement. Wilford then carried me bridal style as he placed me gentle on the bed. “Now, I need to run a few errands.” He states while attaching the chains to my arms and legs. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He then left the room leaving me all alone. 

I sighed heavily. Suddenly a glowing white light appeared as a figure came out of it. “Oh, hey Y/N.” I blinked a few times. “B-Bill?” “Yup, that’s me. Bill Cipher.” He then leans against his cane and took off his hat and bowed with it. Which caused the whole room to almost go upside down. He then realized I was almost about to his the ceiling or ‘floor’. “Oops, sorry.” He put his hat back on. “ So, is this a damsel in distress situation you’ve got played out here? I don’t know much about this story or place. I haven’t read too much into it.” He says while gesturing towards the room. “What are you doing here?” I questioned at him. “Seems like we have a little situation we need you to be in. Come on let’s get going.” He says while snapping his fingers while the chains tying me down unlocked. “B-But…” I said looking back at the door Wilford walked out of. Bill looked over at the door I was gesturing to. He then thought for a moment. “Ah kid, we’ll be back before he knows you’re gone. I can stop time remember?” I then thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. I then nod in approval. Bill opens a vortex and stepped on in with Bill following behind. 

Wilford’s P.O.V 

I walked back into the room to see a flash of white light filling the room. I looked around and seen the chains broken off. I growled under my heavily sighing breath. If I knew anyone who uses white light within their magic it sure as hell would be… “Delix…” I growled out. I teleported into his castle. I stormed through the entrance with heavy footsteps. I cant believe he’d double cross me just like that! I stormed to his throne while pulling out my golden pistol. I grabbed him and held him at gunpoint. “Why’d you double cross me Delix!?” I growled out at him. “What are you talking about!? And if anyone’s double crossed anyone it would be YOU, Dark is still alive. I did my part of the deal and that was it!” He yelled out defensively. I stopped for a moment. So he revived him didn’t he… I then remembered the reason as to why I was here. “Then explain why I seen a white light in my room!” Delix looks away and ponders. “Tsk.” I then shot him in the head and walked away. He was just wasting my time. Kenneth rushed over towards him and yelled at me. “You monster.” I just laughed at his statement when I walked out of the castle. Because that is EXACTLY what I am. 

I decided to visit my brother. I teleported to ‘heaven’. I barged into my ‘brothers’ home. “Oh, Wilford. I wasn’t expecting you to be here so suddenly.” He says rushing towards me. “Why did you revive him!?” I growled out. He sighs. “Wilford, what you’re doing isn’t right.” He calmly tells me. I growled at him. “Who asked you!?” I began shooting at him. No matter how many bullets I shot at him, he just wouldn’t go down. I finally ran out of bullets. “Tsk, I’ll find him myself.” I then walked out as Light shouted behind. “Think of what you’re doing, Wilford!!!”

Tsk, damn goody two shoes trying to tell me what to do. It’s my life! I do what I want! I then began tracking down Dark’s presence.

“Ah, so that’s where you’re hiding.”

Your P.O.V

“See didn’t take us THAT long now did it, kid?” Bill asks me as we stepped out if the vortex and back to Raspy Hills. “That took us months to kill Chara, Bill.” I sighed as we walked at the entrance of the castle. I knocked on the entrance of the castle’s doors. Anti opened the doors and a smile lightened up on his dark and depressing face. “Y/N!” Anti yells out cheerfully and embraces me in a hug. “So, this is the guy you’re dating in this one? Yikes…” Bill says as he leans against his cane. “What the heck? Is that your mascot or something?” Anti replies poking around at Bill. “Hey, watch it buddy. Don’t be poking around the merchandise, if you cant afford it.” Bill growls out. “Anti, this is Bill. He’s the one who helped me out of the dungeon.” I said as Bill waves at Anti playfully. “Bill Cipher, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Antisepticeye.” They shook hands. “Yeah, well. Y/N over here urged me to bring her here once we solved our problems in another dime-“ I covered Bill’s mouth to cut him off. I then let Bill go. He then begins to fix himself. “Well, would you look at the time!” Bill pulls out a pocket watch. “I best be going. See ya later sweetheart!” and with that Bill left into his own dimension.

“What was he rambling on about?” Anti asks me suspiciously. “Oh, he just sputters random nonsense.” Anti just lead me to the throne room as I seen… “Dark, you’re alive!?” I yelled out as I ran up to him and hugged him from relief and joy.

“Alive as he’ll ever be.” I heard that familiar sinister voice. Dark and Anti stood in shock and fear. I turned around and did the same.

“Hello Y/N. My darling.” It was Wilford…

Authors Note: Sorry for Bill being in here. There’s this thing in one of my other stories that Bill appears to be going through a vortex and the story just breaks a bunch of 4th walls. It’s called The Three Sadistic’s and yeah… Just think of him being some sort of ‘helpful Easter egg’ as you would see in games or movies and junk. Hope you all liked this one! See you guys in the next one. Buh-bye!


	13. Meet Darkie and Angel

“Well, if it isn’t Wilford.” Dark joked while Wilford entered the room. “Shut up Darkiplier, I am not here for you! I came to take what’s mine. So, if you’d kindly hand it over.” Wilford was drawing near me. Anti stepped in front of me to protect me. “Over me dead body!” He snarled. “Get out of my way. I am your superior and you should treat me as so!” With one swift motion of his hand. Wilford sent Anti flying to the wall. Wilford continued to draw near me. I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my fists and stood my ground. I awaited for Wilford to capture me again, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Dark tackling Wilford to the ground. While they were going at it, I rushed over to Anti and tried to wake him up. “Anti, wake up! Dark needs your help.” I screamed and yelled while shaking him violently, but it’s no use! He’s knocked out cold. I hear a loud crash followed by Dark’s screaming in pain. I looked over as Wilford made his way to me. “I couldn’t trust you in my room, without you escaping. Now you have to stay in the dungeon… I’m only trying to protect you Y/N. I love you, don’t you believe me?” He gave me a sinister smile as his eyes grew wide like someone who’s totally insane would. I tried to back into the corner, but I couldn’t go back any further. I was cornered. I flinched tightly as I seen a white light. It hit Wilford as he got blasted into the wall. “Surprise Mother Fucker!!! Thought I was dead, did ya bitch!?” PewDarkPie yelled while laughing maniacally. I seen Mad Cry and DarkToastKen along side him. I rushed over to Mad Cry and gave him a hug. “Let’s get out of here.” PewDarkPie stated. “B-But Anti and Dark are injured! We cant just leave them!!!” I yelled as I gestured at Dark and Anti who were knocked out cold on the ground. PewDarkPie acknowledge this and looked over to DarkToastKen. “Kenneth.” He says as DarkToastKen nodded and went over to Dark and Anti’s limp body to retrieve him. We then headed out the door but, before we left. Wilford jumped on PewDarkPie and started beating him rapidly. “Run.” Mad Cry told me while he and DarkToastKen stepped in front of me. “W-What?” I wasn’t about to leave them. A lot of people got hurt because of me! I want this all to stop, Wilford wants ME so… “RUN!” DarkToastKen commanded. Wilford now glared at Mad Cry as he finished with PewDarkPie. His body was badly bruised and he was limp. “FOR GOD’S SAKE Y/N RUN!!!” They both yelled at me. I ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me to see both DarkToastKen and Mad Cry laying on the ground. Wilford was coming after me now. I looked back again to see him running full speed at me. He was drawing near me quickly. “God damn it is he freakin Sonic or something!?” I yelled out before I was tackled by Wilford. But, he was the one to take the dive to the ground. He cradled me in his arms, so I wouldn’t get hurt from the impact of the ground scraping against the skin. “Hah… I finally got you my dear, Y/N. Now, let’s go home…” He says while putting a handkerchief around my nose and mouth. I breathed in the ether and got knocked out cold.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hush little Y/N, don’t you cry. Wilford’s going to kill PewDarkPie~” I heard Wilford’s voice being projected into my head softly followed by echos. Then the next voice shocked me… It seemed so familiar… “Wilford you bastard! Leave her alone! You already have me and Angel!” A female’s voice yelled. “Darkie girl, sweetheart, baby~ You know I cant do that.” Wilford says. I opened my heavy eyes as the haziness adjusted itself to see Wilford near a girl with midnight hair chained against the wall, he hair was so long that it blocked her face along with her whole body. I couldn’t see her face or anything. I looked to her right to see another girl being held captive, this time the girls hair was white. The girl looked over at me and gasped, she quickly looked back down as her hair covered her face again. The girl next to her looked at her and then towards my direction. She did the same as her friend, letting out a little gasp before hiding her face away. I couldn’t help but notice their faces looked familiar even though I only seen a quick glance at them. Wilford wondered what they were gasping about. He turned his attention towards me, seeing that I was awake. He smirked as he made his way towards me. “Well, well, it seems my darling is awake.” He chuckled lowly as his face was inches from mine. “Wilford, back away from her!” The white hair girl yelled out. Wilford turned back at her. “Shut you trap, Angel!” He then turns his attention back towards me. “Now, where were we?” He came closer to my face. I just spat at him. He wiped the spit onto his fingers and studied it for a bit. He put the remaining liquid in his mouth while licking his lips and staring at me. The girls snarled in disgust. I did too.

I heard coughing coming from my left. I looked and saw it was MARKIPLIER!!! He was inches away from me. I knew EXACTLY why he was here. Although, I did wonder who those two girls were in the corner. “Oh, you wonder why I would be holding these annoying, yet beautiful little brats, do you? Well, take a good look at them, honey!” He grabbed their faces and faced them towards me. I gasped, they looked EXACTLY like me. Although their eyes and hair are different colors, along with their clothing and nails as well. The Dark one had bloody red eyes and wore black and red clothing. Her nails were pretty sharp and long. It looked like it could pierce thought your heart like a knife. The girl next to her had crystal blue eyes and wore all white clothing. Her nails were perfectly groomed and was painted white along with little blue flowers styled onto them. The girls got out of his grip and turned away.

“Tch, I cant believe you forgot them. Especially this one.” He gestures over to the ‘Dark’ one. 

“You two were the best of friends, ever since you were born.” I looked at him in confusion. I looked over to the ‘dark’ version I assumed was of me, due to us being look alike. She just stared at me and looked away. It seemed she was hurt that I didn’t remember her.

“Ah, yes. You see Y/N. You hold a special power…” He paces around the room.

“You see, you have the power to ‘befriend’ your inner demon… Ever since you were born. I mean, sure people ‘befriend their demons’ like those gothic and emo people. But, you see. They have ‘despair’ within them and they have no choice but to befriend their inner demons. You on the other hand… You had a choice. You chosen to take the hand of the demon, rather than the angel.” He gestures at the ‘light version of me’. “You have that special gift, others would be dying to have. You seen her thought out your ‘young life’ and I was just surprised you hasn’t turned towards the ‘dark side’. I assumed *she* was the one balancing it out. While you were playing with the demon, *she* protected you from afar.” He stares at my ‘light self’ as I did the same. She just looked down quietly. “ You see, Y/N. They were always there for you, even if you forgotten of them. Your ‘alter egos’ make you *You*. Along with the rest of the human world. But, you see… You and your ‘alter egos’ are able to destroy and create. You’re closer to them than you think. That’s why you have this *special* power…” He walks towards Mark.

“You see, it was also ‘prophesized’: That an angel and a demon, would one day encircle the land of Raspy Hills… Causing its downfall and decay… And, all the alter egos of Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Crayotic, Cinnamontoastken, and Pewdiepie. Will all simply die… Then, *they* would ‘change’ or simply just die.” W-what? They’d all die!? Anti, Dark, Pewdarkpie, Mad Cry, and DarkToastKen, b-but why!? “That’s just how the prophecy is Y/N… You cant change faith… but, that is why we need you. You’re the *only one* who can stop all this madness.” He walks over to me and hands me a knife. “N-No…” I don’t want to do this! I cant kill Mark!!! “Once you kill him, I’ll have the power to take over these lands and stop this stupid prophecy, once and for all!!!” He laughs. 

I dropped the knife. Wilford just stares at me in confusion. "You wont co-operate? Well then…” He walked towards me and picked up the knife. He then walked over to my ‘dark self’. “Wait… what are you doing?” My ‘light self’ asked in worriment. Wilford then began stabbing at my ‘dark self’ repeatedly. She let out cries of pain. I could feel somewhere deep down inside me. Pain, suffering, sorrow, and despair. “Stop it!!!” My light self cried out again as she watched her friend get brutally murdered by Wilford. “ This is what happens when you don’t listen to me Y/N!!! If I cant hurt you personally. Then I’ll do it to the other you!!!” Wilford yelled out as he kept slashing.

He finally stopped after an hour. My ‘dark self’ was cut into pieces. I gagged at the sight of it. My ‘light self’ just cried out in sorrow after seeing her ‘friend’ dying right before her eyes. Wilford came over to me and began talking to me. I looked over to my light self who was casting some sort of magic to my ‘dark self’s’ body. “You’ll be ok…” I hear her voice echoing in my head. “Distract him…” I then proceeded talking to Wilford about random things, that he would seemed pleased hearing.

It didn’t take long for my ‘light self’ to regenerate my ‘dark self’s’ body. I felt a part of me become whole again. My ‘dark self’ cracked her neck. She was free! She lunged straight at Wilford and pierced his heart with her nails. She began pulling scissors out from under her clothes. She slashed at him violently. She also cut my ‘light self’ chains and my own. I thought it was going to hit me! She has such a good aim… My ‘light self’ grabbed me and scurried out as my ‘dark self’ trailed behind with Mark in her hand.

“Where are we going?” I asked my ‘light self’ as we took off into the sky, as she pulled out her beautiful angel wings and flapped them majestically.

“Home…”

Author’s note: Alright, alright, alright! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! See ya in the next one! Buh-bye!


	14. Chapter 14: I want to stay...

“Home…!?” I questioned at my light self as she flew us over the castle of ‘The King of Raspy Hill’s’… Darkiplier. “Yes, you see Y/N. You don’t belong in this… ‘reality’… You must go back to your own.” She stated authority like. I looked towards my dark self as she looked away.   
I had so many questions storming around in my head, it was hard to focus on one to ask. “Y/N… We know what you’re going to ask and we CAN’T give you further information… It’s bad enough that you know of our existence…” My Dark self stated towards me with a troubling look upon her face. “B-but…!” I tried to rebuttal.   
“You know you can’t stay here, Y/N… And didn’t you want to get out of this place before…?” She questioned at me. I pondered a bit, reflecting upon my first time resigning in Raspy Hill’s and up to the few weeks I’ve stayed here as well… I did want to go home, ever so badly. I was afraid… Terrified even. Until… He showed himself and protected me…   
“Y/N… You shouldn’t be falling in love with demons… Or ANY mystical/supernatural being for that matter…” Angel stated at me with a concern expression plastered onto her face. “B-But I WANT to stay here, not only for THAT purpose. You know how my life is back at home! You KNOW how much pain I’ve been through and how much the world hurts me…” I stated, my anger arising and hot tears are beginning to trail down my bruised cheeks. My Dark self looked at me with a rather crude expression of sorrow upon her face. She then look over at my Light self, “C’mon Angel, just let her stay…” She pleaded while shifting Mark’s limp body into her hands, getting a better grip so he doesn’t slip and fall to his death.   
Angel then ponders a bit. Thinking of whether or not if she’d let me stay or go back to the rather harsh and depressing world of ‘reality’. She sighed out, “You and I both know that we simply CAN NOT let her stay here… What if she get’s hurt or worse… Dies…?” She looked towards Darkie, with a hard face. It was a little undetectable to tell what she’s feeling inside. She then sighed out… “Maybe… If she could live without Wilford’s being trying to kill her… Then, she could probably live here… The other’s don’t seem THAT much of a threat.” She stated while looking down at me, then over to Darkie. “But… What about the prophecy…?” She asks my Dark self. “Eh, who cares about that!? As long as Y/N is happy!!!” She uproared over the roaring wind as we passed the dark realm of ‘Raspy Hills’. We seemed to have come to a stop as we somehow teleported to a dimension of empty void.   
“W-Where are we…?” I questioned as Angel put me down onto the void of nothingness. I felt like I was going to fall, but no… I seemed to be upon an invisible platform. “This is the realm we resigned in… Your mind… We could change it up a bit, but not too much.” Angel stated while the scenery changed into a mystical place in the sky. “Woah…” I stated while looking around at the vast beauty of this serenity like world. “Wait… You mean WE’RE IN MY MIND!? B-BUT HOW!? Is this like a perception within a perception…?” I question out loud as they looked at me with a bit of a weirded out look upon their faces. “Well, you see Y/N… We resign both in the spiritual world and the ‘mind scape’. We can show you our presence if we wanted to… But, rule’s state we could not do this, unless necessary…” Angel stated as Darkie nodded, “This place seems kinda cool and all, but let’s change it up a bit.” Darkie snapped her fingers as the room changed from serenity like, to a dark and demented scene. “DARKIE!!!” Angel yelled out then collected herself rather quickly, “Ahem! Y/N, we have brought you here to ‘help’ you with your life, being in Raspy Hill’s that is…” Light stated while doing a proud stance. I got a bit overexcited at the fact that I could live my life, once again in Raspy Hill’s. “Omg!!! Thanks you guys!!!” I cheered out while hugging the two tightly. “Haha, no problem Y/N!!!” My Dark self chuckled out, in a rather laid back manner. “Ahem, ah yes… you’re welcome.” My Angelic like self muttered out before moving back to state furthermore the plan of me staying in Raspy hills, “So, in order to help you live your ‘communal life’, within the confined walls of Raspy Hills… We plan on helping you.” She stated at me. “Yeah! Cuz training you would be just too much a pain in our arses!!!” My Dark self chuckled out. “And… Just how are you two going to ‘help me…?’” I questioned at the both of them.   
Angel then smiled at me kindly as she pulled out a necklace that had a monochromed heart with it, along the side had dark demonic wings, and also a angelic halo amongst the top of it. “This is what you’ll use to summon us.” Angel placed the special necklace around my neck and placed it inside of my shirt. “Don’t let ANYONE see it, especially that DAMN Wilford!!!” My Dark self stated furiously with several rude gestures. “Alright, we’ll let you be. See ya later.” They both gave me a goodbye hug. My eyes began growing heavy and I’ve seemed to have passed out…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In Raspy Hills…   
I heard muffled noises as I’ve regained some consciousness. I was upon some sort of silk like queen sized bed. I fluttered my hazy eyes open as it adjusted to several figure around me. I can now hear the muffled voices becoming clear. “Oh, thank go she’s alive!!!” I heard Anti call out to me while giving me a big hug. I looked around the room to see Darkiplier and PewDarkPie encircling me upon the bed; while MadCry and DarkToastKen standing my the doorway. They had the look of happiness and relief upon their faces as the all greeted me. “Hi guys…” I stated.   
I was back in Raspy Hills…   
Was it all a dream…? I felt a cold chan wrapped around my neck. I pulled the chains as a small figure came out of it. I hid it in my cupped hands.   
‘No… This was NO dream…’   
Author’s Note: Sorry this is rather late!!! I didn’t have an idea for the story. I’m so sorry T.T   
I know, this part didn’t have that much of the ‘Dark Youtuber’s’ as it usually would have, I’m sorry!!! I thought it would be better like this. Sorry it’s so short btw. T.T   
Anyway, nuff of my ramblings… I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Buh-Bye~


	15. Chapter 15: A talk of Nobles and Servants

“What happened…?” I questioned at Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, PewDarkPie, and DarkToastKen as I put my locket back into my shirt. “Well, you see… My brother… Wilford… He captured you. Anti and I tried to get you back here, but… Delix told us he had you...” Dark and Anti looked at PewDarkPie in confusion. “Yeah, ye still haven’t told us how ye got her back here, lad!!!” Anti practically growled at PewDarkPie. “I found her outside of my castle, along with a note.” PewDarkPie had given Anti a note. “What? Aye, ye best be pulling my focken leg!!! How the hell did Lightiplier get her before we did!?” Anti shouted out.   
Wait… That can’t be right. I was sure that Angel and Darkie saved me… So, how did…   
I closed my eyes, trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. But, as I did… I seen two people standing before me.   
“ I see you’re having a bit of trouble with the whole, ‘Note and who did who’ bit.” Darkie chuckled at me, her long dark hair flowing in the serene like sky. “Uh… yeah, kind…” I muttered out, scratching behind my head. “Well, ya see… You have another form… We weren’t really supposed to mention her, but… Her name is-“ Darkie got interrupted as an black figure came near me, words of “error” is displayed on her. She stared at me and smiled. She pulled out something…   
Strings…? And a puppet of me..?   
She somehow pulled me near her. The puppet on the strings had a tighter grip on it. “Names Erron. Nice to meeeeeee-et you.” Her voice… Had some sort of glitch in it. She let me go and smiled. “Erron over here is an Error form of you. She specialized in puppeteering.” Darkie gestured over to Erron as she gave me a smile. “She helped us forge the letter. We knew Dark might find out if we forged it. So, we got Lightiplier to do it. Even with dating Angel, she couldn’t get him to sign it.” Darkie chuckled as Angel puffed out her cheeks, “ My boyfriend always wants to do the right things…” She sighed.   
Wait…. Since when did Angel date Lightiplier…?   
“Anyway, you best be off, there calling for ya!” Darkie stated. I then heard faint voices off into the distance, “Y/N…? Y/N…!!!” I heard the familiar voices call, “Remember anytime you need us, just call!!!” Darkie waved me off as she gestured towards my necklace.   
Before I could state anything I seemed to get suck back into reality… Well, the reality in Raspy Hills… “Wha-?” I look around as I seen Anti waving his hand back and forth in my field of vision. “Thought we lost ye, lass…” Anti sighed. “Anyway, we need to have a plan. Wilford will be after us again soon…” Anti sighed. “He just never gives up…” Dark sighed out too.   
“But, we mustn’t worry about it now. Your fabalas King needs a new bride, this one might do.” PewDarkPie grabbed my wrist and drew me near him. “I don’t believe THAT is our main problem, your majesty.” Anti smacked PewDarkPie’s hand away from me. “Oh, didn’t you know? Without a bride of the King of YouTube I loose my throne. Anyone who gets a bride before I do gets dibs on my castle AND my servants.” PewDarkPie chuckled, glancing at the faces of his competitors. “Wait… They get top throne if you resign of having a bride?” I questioned at an bemused Dark Pewds. “Yes. And with Jack being the lowest of the low ‘underground’ king. He needs the recognition.” PewDarkPie smirked at Anti. “Anti’s a king…?” I look at Anti, who turned away. “He is merely a noble. No… A servant of mine.” Darkiplier glanced at PewDarkPie. “That’s what you think.” PewDarkPie chuckled. “I’ve heard ‘nuff of ye bastards. Fock this shit. I’m out.” Anti thrashed about while leaving the room. “My, My, he has such a low temper. That is expected of a lowly ridden scum.” PewDarkPie chuckled out. “You shouldn’t act like that!!! Don’t you have any kindness in your heart!!!???” I yelled at him before I ran out to get Anti.   
PewDarkPie’s P.O.V   
Kindness in my heart…? Oh, I haven’t felt that way for SO LONG…   
I had remembrance of that day I first met DarkiePieMarzia… I was at the blood lake of the Underworld. I skipped stones. The lonely feeling of emptiness in my heart. Then, I heard singing of a succubus. I walked towards the lovely song I heard a woman singing. And as I looked through the dead branches… Oh, I seen a sight to behold. A brunette with long dark clothing had sung to the crows. I couldn’t help but be struck by the arrows of cupid. I was madly in love with this girl. I watched her for quite some time. One day, she noticed me. I was so flustered when she noticed me. She laughed at me when I noticed her staring at me. I thought this was the end of me, but… She called me over. I was a bit nervous at first, but she was so nice to me… I hadn’t been treated like that a day in my life!!! Now, I know this seems a bit out of character for me… But, I was normal… Completely happy!!! But, as the views of YouTube grew I could feel Felix growing more… Insane. I was too busy ruling the lands of the persona’s of every YouTuber. I became… Insane. I wasn’t getting along with Marzia. I had to always do work while she always stayed alone. We grew detached and we started… Hating each other… It was high time I had to found another woman… The paperwork were finally dealt with and I was finally free from my dreaded marriage. Though, if I don’t find myself a suitor then I may as well throw in my rag for the running of ‘King of YouTube’. Thinking about how happy Marzia made me… I should try to patch things up with her…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“Anti!!!” I called after the Irish man who was several feet away from me. “What do you want, lass?” He stopped in his tracks, turning to face me. His face, unreadable… “Anti, please don’t listen to them. I know they must’ve hurt you, but-“ Anti walked towards me, “It’s not that…” Anti sighed. “If you don’t mind me asking… What is it then?” I questioned at Anti. He pulled me near a rock and sat down. “No one ever asked me what’s wrong before… And the fact that… People think so lowly of me thought I am so much more than just a pretty servant.” Anti sighed. “It’s true. I do own an ‘Underground’ Kingdom. I am not as high and mighty as Delix or Dark. People to be all high and mighty up there in Raspy Hills… You need to be good at somethin’ You also need to have more than one butler. Knowing me, I have none…” Anti stated sadly.   
Poor thing, it sounds as if no one care about him. I wonder if he’d be praised if I was to marry him.   
I began growing flustered. I tried to shake the thought of marrying him out of my head. “ I resign in Raspy Hill’s alone. I’ve been out through many torturous treatment that no demon nor mortal nor anyone should have faced… Mark had founded me and made me one of his servants. I was greatly appreciative of his help…” Anti looked down and smiled. “I couldn’t remember how or why I got to that position. I didn’t even know why I gotten beaten. That is… Until she came into the Darkiplier household…” Anti had gotten a bit shaken up.   
“She…?” I questioned. Before Anti could say anything we heard a voice. “Do you mean me, Anti?” I turned to see a woman, I then looked at Anti, his face was shocked and his mouth was a gapped. He then muttered the words, “Signe…?” 

Author’s Note: If ya haven’t noticed… I bullshieted this chapter XD I’m sorry if it isn’t good. T.T I’m running out of ideas for this story, so sorry if the updates take long. T.T I have other stories to do too, so that’s another reason the updates take long. So, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you all so much for reading this and I’ll see you all in the next one, buh-bye!!! XD


End file.
